


Love is Strange

by Yaquelean



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Angst, Betrayal, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaquelean/pseuds/Yaquelean
Summary: Aizen just being well Aizen.





	Love is Strange

* * *

She was mine from the beginning   
My little lamb,   
The way she obeys my every command  
She wouldn’t dare

Her raven hair  
The way she bat those long lashes  
The sweetness of her voice never failed to beguiled me  
The innocence behind those dark eyes  
Fire swirling around her petite body

The scent of sweet vanilla   
I couldn’t resist stealing a taste or two  
From the crook of her swan neck that I buried   
I’d wonder if it would break easily 

I don't love her,   
Rather I'm an overbearing master  
These emotions don’t consume my mind  
This admiration-  
Is the furthest thing from understanding  
But she’s mine and mine alone

She really is flawless  
Bloom for me my only flower  
The happiest girl I ever knew,  
Only I can break her spirit  
Play with her mind, body and soul  
It amuses me so  
Ever fond of my little girl  
We both die in each other arms- 

Shame that I caused her suffering  
They shouldn’t have kept her alive,  
All I ever wanted was to end her misery  
Not even death can defy her-  
I’m tangle between her control  
Under her possession  
I can’t wait for love to destroy us  
Until I end her first


End file.
